


It's Got a Groove

by evilfox



Category: X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Greaser AU, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-21
Updated: 2017-04-21
Packaged: 2018-10-22 07:21:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10692408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evilfox/pseuds/evilfox
Summary: 发生在六十年代的greaser au





	It's Got a Groove

【1】

他们说，如果你从没撞过车，总会有那么一个念头在你脑子里捣蛋，让你想撞它一回试试。

“你会喜欢这儿的。”Hank腼腆地笑着。

然而Charles怀疑这一点。

他猜想自己或许还没能从秩序苛刻的公学氛围里醒来，他还需要一些时间适应这里男孩们夸张的发型和女孩们色彩明艳的唇膏。Hank是他今天交到的唯一朋友，或许是因为他让Charles想起那些在宿舍里打着手电筒看书的同学，又或是因为他那大得出奇的鞋码。

一群穿着深色皮夹克和牛仔裤的高年级生喧闹着从旁经过。他们推开Hank，把他挤到走廊最边上，就像他是一丛碍事的灌木。Hank看起来并不在意。

他习惯了。Charles想。

“这些是飞车党（greasers）；那些，”另一群来势汹汹的男孩从他们后方碾压而来，大多穿着西装或棒球外套，“是富二代（socs）。我猜你不想加入任何一边。”

Charles露出困扰的表情，“对，我不想。”

“很好。你最好学我这样，对两边都绕着走。”

“那你是什么？”他用打趣的口气说。

“什么也不是，所以没人找我麻烦。”Hank推了推眼镜，像是对自己的状态十分满意。

放学的人流像散沙般从学校门口持续涌出。

“你开车吗？”Hank问。

“不，”Charles把书包甩到肩上，“我走路回去，很近的。“他抬了抬下巴示意回家的方向。

“我们可以一道走。”Hank有点欣喜地抛出邀请。

“当然。”

Charles发现Hank有时非常健谈，只是当那些傲慢跋扈的男孩们和他出现同一空间时，他会本能似的用沉默把自己变得透明。或许这也是一种天赋。

他们经过镇上唯一的电影院（如果不算上郊外的露天影院），路边有几个满头发胶的男孩围住一台黄色的别克，与车里的人剑拔弩张地争执着什么。Hank见势立刻拉住Charles的手臂，

“有人打架。快走，快走。”他催促道。

Charles并不配合地停下脚步。

“怎么了？”Hank紧张地瞥了瞥街对面的对峙情况。

“我见过那个男孩。”Charles微微皱眉。

“谁？”

“那个，旁边抽烟的那个。”

在随时准备动手殴斗的那群人后方不远处，有个棕色头发的男孩，靠着短墙，百无聊赖的吸着烟。他的黑色T恤的短袖被卷到肩膀，露出形状姣好的上臂肌肉。

“那是Erik Lehnsherr。快走，别让他看见你。”Hank半拖半拽地试图带他离开那个路口，Charles不甘心地挣扎着向他解释：

“那小子昨天在校门口搭讪我妹妹……”

Charles没来得及说完他的话，对面走来的几个谈笑的女孩让他的神情紧张起来。

是Raven。

她笑声爽朗，穿着皮衣和包身短裙，Charles简直想替她披上一件长风衣遮住暴露的大腿。他不是没这样做过，结果是Raven两个星期没搭理他——如果她平时的态度还能算得上“搭理”的话。

“Raven，”Charles试图叫住她。

金发女孩和她的朋友们只是装作没看见他，径直走了过去。

“Rav……”

他懊恼地摇摇头，放弃了建立谈话的打算。这时他注意到Hank没有在拉拽他了，而是比他更出神地望着女孩们走向那些飞车党徒的背影。

“Hank，嘿，伙计，”他伸手在同学眼前晃晃，“你怎么了？”

Hank如梦方醒似的转过头来，“……你认识那个女孩？那个金发的……”

Charles抿着嘴点了点头，“那就是我妹妹。”

 

【2】

他们说，女孩分两种：想当Jackie Kennedy的和想当Marilyn Monroe的。

深陷于担忧的Charles无心听课，用手指转着铅笔。

或许他内心里一直知道Raven会成为那样一个女孩。穿着大胆的服饰，和那些开飞车的男孩勾肩搭背，在他们的车里……最后她会怀孕，被父母送去那种监狱一样的地方由修女看管着，为她的倔强忤逆付出代价。当然，这一切的前提是Kurt没气得一枪崩了她先。

可是他又能做什么呢？如果他连警告Raven都做不到，难道能去警告那个让Hank见了就想跑的不良少年？

他下意识地回头看了看，Erik Lehnsherr，那个看上去比同班的其他人更成熟的男生，在教室最后一排的座位上倒头大睡。

这个见鬼的生活，没有一件事能让人安心。

上寄宿学校的时候就没这么多麻烦，在宿舍食堂礼拜堂之间过着三点一线的日子，远离父母和Cain。现在他每天都要回家和他们共进晚餐，时刻担心Cain会对他口出侮辱或者Raven和父母顶撞起来，提心吊胆的吃不好饭。

下课铃响的时候，Charles再次回头，那个男孩已经不见踪影。

这倒是省去了Charles关于自己要不要上去警告那个男孩的纠结。他沮丧地收起书，走出教室。

打开储物柜的时候，他脑内听到某个学生紧张的呼救：

（见鬼！这下完了！死定了！）

Charles关上柜门，循着头脑里的声音沿着走廊找去。

洗手间门外，一个红头发男孩被几个穿棒球衫的傻大个堵在墙角。

看来他需要点帮助，Charles想。

以Charles的外表当然不足以在那几个大块头面前替人解围；他也不能做得太明显，比如，定住他们所有人什么的，如果有人路过就显得太可疑了。他得说点什么，而他的奇异能力要做的只是让这些蠢货相信，这还不算太难。

“嘿，校长往这边来了！”Charles冲他们喊道。

那几个运动员身材的男孩毫不怀疑地四散跑开。当然，他们的大脑已经对校长即将过来对他们施以惩罚这件事深信不疑。

Charles走上去，向那个跌坐在墙脚的男孩伸出手。“你没事吧？”

“谢了。”红头发握住他的手把自己拉起来，“你是谁？我没见过你。”

“我新来的。”他如实说，“Charles Xavier。”

“Sean。我朋友们叫我‘海妖’。”就像这是什么让他骄傲的称号。站稳之后他做的第一件事是从兜里掏出发胶和梳子，把他有点长的红发背到脑后。

理好发型后，他冲Charles晃了晃手里的发胶，

“来点吗？”

“不，谢了，别碰我的头发。”Charles的拒绝引来那男孩没心没肺的大笑，就像他已经忘了刚刚差点被人教训的事。

显然，这男孩是“他们中的一个”，那些开着破旧改造车辆上学的帮派少年。

没准这是个机会。

“Sean，”他叫住正准备回去上课的红发男孩，“你认识Erik Lehnsherr吗？”

“当然！他是我朋友！”听到Erik的名字，这个男孩突然热情高涨，“他是最棒的。他偷车的本事可神了，警察抓过他，可是没证据，没法起诉，只能把他放了，厉不厉害！所有人都知道那是他干的，可就是没人知道他是怎么干的。”

我或许略知一二。Charles想。

当他从Erik附近经过的时候，他能接听到那与众不同的波长。那不是个普通小混混，他拥有常人无法触及也无法理解的力量。

他只消吹个口哨，那些钢铁坐骑就会像西部片里的骏马一样闻声而来。

“你一定见过他的车，紫色的普利茅斯。只有那台是他自己买的。”Sean滔滔不绝地说着。

……用卖赃车的钱？

Sean讲得一脸神往，好像那根本没什么不妥。

“事实上，我想和这个Erik谈谈。”Charles谨慎地说，“你能帮我吗？”

“我？不，我不能让Erik看见我和你……这样的人在一起，我也是有名头的。”看得出他无意冒犯任何人，只是真的很为难，“不过我知道谁能帮忙。”

 

【3】

隔天放学时，Charles被一个跨着摩托车的男孩拦住了。

那男孩看上去大不过十四岁，油亮的银色头发上压着风镜，骑在比他自己还高大的摩托车上摆出一副不可一世的样子，让Charles觉得有点好笑。

“Charles？”

Charles抬头的同时，一个头盔抛到他怀里。

“上车。”那男孩简短地说。

“……你是Peter？”

男孩从鼻子里哼了一声，像是嫌弃这个名字太过寻常，“他们叫我‘快银’。”

Charles忍住没翻白眼，“是的，当然。”

他戴上头盔，跨上那个银发男孩的摩托车。

“抓紧。”Peter说。

“好。”Charles答应着，用手轻轻抓住对方的外衣。

“你没听见吗？抓——紧——”那孩子夸张地拉长声音说。

他腹诽着，也只好紧了紧搂着那男孩腰身的双手。

就在下一秒钟，Charles，Peter，以及他们胯下的摩托车，已经飙出百米开外。

Charles不得不紧紧抱住驾车的男孩，风声和引擎的巨大噪音堵塞了他的听觉，五脏六腑翻涌不止。

“你在干什么！！！会出人命的！！！”他在Peter耳边大吼。

“没事没事！”那孩子只是这样轻松地敷衍说。

Peter载着他一溜烟飞到市郊。搬到这个城市有一个多月了，他还从没到过这些街区。

他们飞快地经过那些外墙发黑的房屋，停着破旧车辆的泛黄的草坪，杂货店，加油站……最后停在一间修车行门口。

Erik Lehnsherr——Charles要找的人——在门前摆弄一台白色的雷诺，看来他在这里打工。这时的Charles正像个树袋熊似的扒在一个初中生背上。

“这是谁啊，新女朋友？”Lehnsherr带着调侃的笑意说。

“他是Charles。”，Peter用手肘推推身后的人示意他快下车，“你有绰号吗？”

Charles无暇回应他的问题，他走向最近的一面墙，单手撑住墙壁弯下腰，竭力抑制住呕吐的冲动。

“他脸色不太好。”Lehnsherr的话好像是慰问，可是嘴角笑意却更深了。

“都这样，一会就好了。”Peter仍是满不在乎。

Charles喘着气，嗅到周遭刺鼻的烟草味。一个身材粗壮的男人从他的躺椅上站起来，像Charles靠近，

“小子，你有事吗？”

那男人嘴里含着一支雪茄，因而说话有点含糊。他看上去能把Charles拎起来甩到墙上摔成一堆土豆泥。他是这家店的老板——Charles用他的心电感应能力确认了这个明显的事实。

“有，呃不，没有，我是来找Erik的。”

车行老板看上去没有为难他的意思，兴趣寥寥地回到自己的椅子上。

Charles松了口气。

Lehnsherr合上那台雷诺车的前盖，打量着Charles，大概在猜测是什么把一个上流社会书呆子男孩带来了他的车库。

“到这边来。”

他领着Charles走进车库里面一个不显眼的角落。那个位置上停着他的爱车，一辆1959年的普利茅斯狂怒，曾经雪白的车身已经被重新喷涂成扎眼的紫红色。

“我打赌别人告诉过你要躲我远点。”

他从烟盒里抖出一支卷烟衔住，又递了一支给Charles。

“谢谢，我不抽。”

Lehnsherr收回他的好意，给自己点了烟，嘴边仍然带着那嘲讽似的浅笑。

（你知道香烟会让你得癌症吗？）Charles不动声色地看着他。

Lehnsherr嘴边的笑意凝固了。

（怎么样，喜欢这个戏法吗？）

“这是什么？”他瞪大眼睛，难以置信地盯着Charles，就像试图用自己的裸眼看出其中的门道。

（我能读心，就像你能不用钥匙开车。）

Lehnsherr半天说不出话来，眉毛微蹙着，动也不动，像是无法消化震惊的心情。

“……所以，你想要怎样？”他终于开口问道。

Charles顿了顿，感到那双灰绿色的眼睛很容易让他分神。

“我看见你和Raven说话了。”

“和谁？”

“Raven，我妹妹，你前天早上勾搭的金发女孩……”

“哦……我想起来了。”

“我希望你……不要再找她了，拜托了。”他礼貌地选择自己的措辞，毕竟他来这里不是为了激怒任何人。

但无论如何，Lehnsherr不可能为这个请求感到高兴，这一点他也想到了。

“我明白。”他吐出一口烟雾，“不想你妹妹和我这种渣滓来往。”

“我不是这个意思……”

“你自己没有朋友，也不想让她有。”Lehnsherr又找回了他脸上那种似有似无的嘲笑。

“嘿，这不是什么过分的要求。”他压低声音说，“我猜你也不想有人揭穿你偷车的鬼把戏，不是吗？”

“你在威胁我吗？”Lehnsherr逼近他，“就算告诉警察他们也不会相信。”

Charles深吸一口气，说服自己不要掀起一场争吵。

“我不打算告发任何人。”他耐着性子说，“我只是礼貌地请求你不要靠近Raven，我不想看到她在这个年纪被搞大肚子（knocked up），像你们美国人说的。”（注：knock up在美语口语里有怀孕的意思，在英语里则没有。）

Lehnsherr笑着摇摇头，

“你可能搞错了。我没泡你妹妹，也没搞大过别人肚子；我也不是美国人。”

“是吗。”Charles说，他也搞不清自己到底是在质疑哪一部分。

“如果你真有你说的那么厉害，就知道我没有骗你。”他向Charles伸出手，邀请他来触摸自己的意识。

我又不是吉普赛算命师傅。Charles想。我不需要碰你就能做到。不过他还是决定保持今天谦逊的风格，握住了那只干燥、暖和的手。

他看到Erik的记忆：书包，沾满油污的工作服，汽车连杆，早饭吃的豆子，床底下藏的私房钱，雇主的命令……

最后，他看到了自己，Erik眼里的Charles，与他每天早上从镜子里看到那个男孩并无二致，但又不仅仅是这样而已，似乎更鲜亮，更耀眼，更令人亢奋。他花了点时间才明白那是什么，是什么夹杂在视线里，投射出一个与现实相似而又不同的形象。

……性欲。

好吧，他没说谎。Charles触电似的缩回手。这家伙对Raven没兴趣。他喜欢男孩。

 

【4】

Erik从未有过这种感觉。

陌生，却又像是期待已久的，与其他人分享秘密的感觉。

他发现自己不是独自一人……不，他没有发现任何事，是他被发现了。

那个姓Xavier的男孩，突然出现在他的生活里，向他宣布世界上还有更多像他一样“不正常”的存在，向他展示这个世界上有人能越过谎言刺探人心。

这些事实令他在教室里难以平静。

他的伙伴们都没在这门课上，因此大多数时候他只是枕着袖子睡觉打发时间。可是今天，他第一次注意到那个Xavier男孩就坐他在斜前方不远处。

像是感应到Erik的视线，那家伙开始和他通起脑内电话。

（上课没劲透了，是吧？）

（别在学校里跟我说话，我也是有名头的。）Erik回答。

（我知道。不过我们可以这样对话，不是吗。没人能听见。）

确实，没人能注意到他们的交流。Erik没什么理由拒绝。实际上，他也并不想拒绝。

“化学并不像你们想的那么乏味，它在生活中的应用要比其他……”穿着鹅黄色连衣裙的女教师试图唤起学生们对课程的热情，当然，一如既往地没有什么效果。

（我知道你能做什么，）Xavier说，（但我想亲眼看看。也许放学以后？我们找个没人的地方……）

（你不是在为了告发我取证，是吧？）

他没想到自己枯燥的幽默感会让Xavier笑得低下头去。（当然不是，我的朋友。）

（有时候我想，我可能是得了什么病。我从没见过其他人像我这样。）他望着Xavier披着柔软棕发的后脑。

（我敢保证这不是病，无论是控制金属还是……别的事。我认为这是一种基因突变。）

（……什么变？）

（基因突变。就是这种现象让我们从单细胞生物进化成地球的主宰者……）

Erik打断他的论述，（你怎么知道这些的？）

（我看书。）

“比方说，黄铜是铜和锌的合金，它们都没有磁性，可是为什么人们用磁铁检验黄铜？”女教师看向无精打采的学生们，“有人知道吗？”

（……你一定觉得我是个蠢货，我们这些人。）

（不，恰恰相反，Erik，我知道你相当聪明。）Xavier的声音带着笃定和喜悦，（如果我遇到一个聪明人，我能感觉到。怪不得大家用‘犀利’夸人聪明，读一颗天才的脑瓜就像被一把快刀切开的感觉。）

（我把你切开了吗？）

（是的。）脑中的声音有一点颤抖，就像他正在经历被一些敏锐的思想所刺伤的痛楚。（如果你的能力和金属元素有关，也许你应该少睡几节化学课，搞清楚你能控制哪些东西……）

他看到Xavier忍不住回头用一个微笑注释他的鼓励。

“Xavier同学，”女教师点名说，“你看上去真高兴，不如你来告诉我们其中的道理。”

被叫到的Xavier懒洋洋地站起来，就像这是他这辈子听过的最没劲的问题。

“黄铜没有磁性，但运动的磁铁会在它内部制造磁场，和磁铁发生作用。所以那些想在拍卖会收黄铜古董的人通常会带一块磁铁。”他说完，落回座位上，又回头看了一眼，（或者一个有磁力的变种人。）

（我打赌这个教室里只有你见过拍卖会。）

Charles没有回话，像是不太高兴Erik拿他的出身开玩笑。

下课之后他们仍像素不相识一样各自走向楼道里的储物柜，取放课本，和他们的朋友交谈，再走向下一堂课的教室。

Charles尊重他们之间的界限，即使他未必真的认同这些同龄人们建筑壁垒的习惯。这很好，Erik想，他不能公然和一个书呆子男孩同进同出，但他也不愿意放弃和这唯一已知的同胞交流的机会。

现在这样刚刚好。他不无惬意地想，甚至为Charles有这种便利的异能而庆幸。

他第一次感到在学校的时间不再那么难熬，一转眼已经是下午三点半了。

Erik照常把外衣甩在肩上走出教学楼，他看到Charles和他的姐妹——那个金发女孩——在校门口争吵着什么。

“你不能再逃学了，我会告诉妈妈，我发誓。”

“别想用妈妈或Kurt吓我，你去打你的小报告吧，你只是嫉妒我有种离开这个家，你没有。”

“我不想你变成……这样。和我一起长大的那个女孩不会这样放弃自己。”

“天啊，我没放弃自己，我只是放弃了你们！”那个女孩叫什么来着……？Raven？“能不能别再烦我了？”

“你知道我不能，我不会眼看着我妹妹变成一个贱货也不管……”

争执以Raven打了她兄长一耳光而告终。女孩气冲冲地掉头而去，和她的同伴们一同坐进一辆跑车。

（真是自找啊。）Erik在心里说着风凉话，不确定对方是否能听到。

不过，显然，Xavier听到了。

（你说得对。）他苦涩地回答。

Erik穿过校门，走向他每天早上停放爱车的那段路肩。

起初他没注意到有什么不对。

待他走进近才嗅到燃油味，一片躺在后轮下的金属是曾经伸展如飞的华丽尾翼。

Erik感到全身的血都凉了。

 

【5】

“Peter，”他吩咐说，“叫大家都到店里来，我们去找Stryker。”

银发男孩一脸亢奋地得令而去。

Erik看着那孩子的摩托车消失在一股烟尘之后，转身走进车库，再次面对已经被毁坏得面目全非的座驾。

操。Stryker那个狗杂种。

Erik压抑不住怒气，手里的扳子不知什么时候被捏得弯曲了。

距离下一场比赛不到一周了，即便他可以逃掉所有的课，昼夜不停地修理，他也拿不出足够的钱来支付所有需要替换的部分。事实上，这台车已经把他来路不正的积蓄掏得干干净净。

他不能打Logan的主意，不。或许是直觉又或只是疑神疑鬼，他总觉得Logan好像知道些什么。而他对Logan的善心也没抱多大指望。

Erik走向他的雇主，双手窘迫地插在裤袋里，

“嘿，Logan……我是说，我能预支下周的工资吗？还有下下周？”

他并不意外地收到一个含义是“滚回去操你自己”的眼神。

“……算了，没事了。”

没过一会，Peter带着一群比他自己长不了几岁的半大孩子冲进来。

Erik扫视一圈，发现少了点什么。

“Alex没来？”他问。

“他有点麻烦——”Peter的话被一个匆匆赶来的金发男孩打断，

“我来了。”

Alex紧走几步来到他的伙伴们中间，他身后还跟着一个大概十一二岁的男孩，脸上架着一副和那瘦小身材不相称的墨镜。

“Alex，这怎么回事？”Erik难以置信地皱着眉，感到今天所有的人和事都在触他霉头。

墨镜男孩发出抗议：“Erik，我不是个小孩了……”

“不，你回家去。”Erik厉声说。

Alex面露难色，“你听我说，”他把Erik拖到一旁，压低声音，“你知道我爸妈不准我掺和这种事了，我说带Scott去看电影他们才让我出门的。”

Erik无言以对，“……好吧。但是我们不能带他出去。”

“我知道。把他留在Logan这里。”Alex瞄了一眼车行老板。

“你去跟他说。”Erik已经不想再吃Logan一记白眼了。

“什么？”Alex瞪起眼睛，“我能来已经是……”

“别废话，去啊。”Erik推他肩膀。

Alex哼了一声，只好硬着头皮走近Logan：

“嘿，Logan，能帮忙看一下那小子吗？”

“我这里像托儿所吗？”Logan吐出一圈烟雾。

“我们一会就回来，帮个忙吧，求你了。”Alex在夹克衫的口袋里翻找一阵，摸出两张皱巴巴的电影票放在Logan桌上，“看个电影什么的。”

不知是看在他的诚恳态度还是偶然的良心发现，Logan没有再提出异议。

“行了，你们滚吧。”

“谢了，Logan。”

Alex如释重负地回到他兄弟身边，伸手揉乱Scott的头发，

“Scott，”他俯身说，“我们需要一个可靠的兄弟看住这边的场子，你能行吗？”

“没问题！”那男孩认真地答道，隔着深色的镜片也能看出确信自己被委以重任的振奋。

Alex回头和Erik交换了一个“搞定”的眼神。

“走吧。”Erik说。一群年轻人纷纷跳上他们各自停在门前的、或新或旧的改造车辆，准备好好摆个阵势。

Erik坐进Alex的副驾，他还能看见Scott那小子站在Logan桌旁煞有介事地说着什么，好像根本不会被这个肌肉虬劲的汉子吓到。车子开动前他似乎听到Logan咕哝了一句：“墨镜不错。”

他们要去找Stryker，是这样没错。但他们不能挑起任何事端。见鬼，这就是为什么Stryker认为他可以为所欲为，不是吗？他知道Erik想毕业，为此不能再进局子了。

他不想和Stryker讲和，当然不。他想做的是把一盒螺丝钉钻进那个无赖的脑子里。

但他分清楚什么是重要的，什么不是。William Stryker不值得他在这个糟烂的地方再耗一年。

当他们的车把Stryker常去的车行门口团团围住时，天已经快黑了。Stryker和他的狐朋狗党都在车行里，看上去并不惊讶Erik一众人的出现。

Erik径直走向他的对头，

“Bill。”

“Erik。”

那个和Erik差不多年纪的男孩掩饰不住脸上的得意，他身后是那台精心养护的福特雷鸟。

“我不是来找麻烦的。”Erik说。

“那你算是走运了。”Stryker尖酸地说。

“我说过不再动手了，不会为你这种杂碎破例。你最好有点眼力别再找死了。”

“我不知道你在说什么。”Stryker轻松地说，看得出他在享受Erik的压抑，简直喜不自胜。

“你不知道的是我能干出什么来。”Erik丢下这句话，带着他的党羽撤退了。

 

【6】

“您好，我来找Erik。”

Logan照常衔着他的雪茄烟，“他在里面。”

“谢谢。”Charles从Logan身边小心地绕开，怀抱着书包走进店里。

Erik在修理他的车。Charles还能勉强认得出那曾经美得不可一世的紫红色轿壳，即使她现在支离破碎，不成形状。

“这是谁干的？”

“周末要跟我赛车的人。”Erik穿着工装裤，双手沾满油污。

“你报警了吗？”

“没。”他简短地说，像是没有心情做出更多解释，“我猜你不是来悼念我的车吧？”

“呃，不，”Charles顿了顿，“……我想知道Raven有没有来过这里。”

“她怎么了？”

“她自从我们前天……吵架之后就没回来。”

Erik停下了手里的活。

“你能用……？”他用手指点了点自己的头作为示意，“……找她吗？”

“你是说……？”车行里没几个人，但Logan还在附近，大声讨论某些离奇的变异可能不是个好主意。

（你是说像这样？你觉得我能用这种能力广播找人？）

（你试过你的极限在哪里吗？你能听到多少人？多大范围？）

“……我不知道。”在很多年里他只希望能学会如何压抑那些声音，所有那些祈祷和哀鸣，那些他并不想听到的绝望命运。他从没想过尽情释放这力量将会带来什么。

（我……）

（你害怕吗？）Erik在他脑海里问。

（也许。）

也许他从未能像他开导Erik的时候那样相信这份力量是全然无辜的。在内心深处他仍然犹豫着，畏惧着，疑心在世界的某处隐藏着一个可能性：无法阻止的力量将会把他变成一个怪物。

科学能解释很多事情，但你无法用理论和公式决定这一切究竟是天赋还是诅咒。

（试试看。没关系，有我在。）Erik说。

Charles感到可笑。你什么都做不了。他想。在那个世界里，你什么都做不到。但令人惊异的是，即便如此，Erik的话仍然让他感到些许安心。

他闭上眼，让自己进入那个旁人无法探知的世界。

他开始听到纷乱交杂的声音，看到跳跃的、重叠的画面，他看到久远的记忆和离奇的幻想，愉快、悲伤、狂喜、暴怒……过多的情绪向他奔涌而来，就像被一扇巨浪席卷，就像在宇宙的另一个维度上漂流……纵使学会再多语言也无法向他人描述。他们不会相信，他们无法想象。

他也看到Erik——尽管他知道那不是真正的Erik，只是Erik的意识在他脑内幻化成的形象——那幻影握住他的手，那双手没有触觉和温度，却比任何真实的接触都更加贴近。

（我猜，她不会太远。）Erik说。

Charles试着集中精神，检视他得到的记忆和心声。

（找到了。）

他看到Raven穿着睡裙盘腿坐在一张陌生的床上。他有一瞬间揪心，恐怕会看到一个醉醺醺的小恶棍。但事实并非那样。他看到的是另外两个年轻女孩。一个拉丁裔面孔的女孩坐在沙发里涂着指甲，听着Raven抱怨他兄长是个顽固的混蛋。另一个栗色头发的女孩告诉她：想在这里待多久都可以。很快她们又为了关于其他男孩的愚蠢故事大笑起来。

“Charles！Charles？”

Erik的声音把他叫回现实。他感到双腿发软，颅内剧痛，像是被一股风暴卷起又摔下去。

鞋跟敲三下，就回到堪萨斯。他想。

“你还好吗？”真实的世界开始回到他的视野里，他首先看到的是Erik的工装服胸前的油污，意识到环着他腰身的、Erik的手臂是他还没有倒下的原因。

“我找到她了。”他试图站稳，感到嘴唇上湿漉漉的，他用手背去擦，抹下一片血红。

“我该送你去医院吗？”

在Erik的提醒下，他注意到自己的鼻孔和双耳都在淌血。

“不。”

他在Erik眼里看到自己狼狈的面貌和放松的微笑。

“事实上……我从来没感觉这么好过。”

Erik放开了扶着他的手，如释重负地叹了口气。

“谢谢你的建议，”Charles捡起落在地上的书包，拍了拍尘土，“那么我就先走了……”

“你打算怎么做？”Erik在他背后说，“给她更多教训吗？把她抓回家？你觉得你能做到？你觉得她的朋友们不会认为你是个跟踪狂？你怎么找到她的？你要怎么解释？”

Charles停下了。他必须承认Erik说得在理。

“那你有什么高见？”他转头问道。

“也许你应该给她点时间。”Erik说，“既然你知道她没有麻烦，这就够了。让她自己想想清楚。”

“她只是个孩子……”

Erik露出轻蔑的笑，“你呢？难道是个大人了？”

Charles语塞。

“别担心。都会解决的。”Erik像个过来人似的说了一句。

“但愿吧。”

他停留在弥漫着呛人气味的车库里，一时没了打算。而他向来是个有所打算的年轻人。

“你的车，还有救吗？”他突然问。

“我可以修好它，但是……”，Erik扁着嘴拍了拍车身，就像他不想让自己听起来太走投无路。

“我有个主意。”

“说。”Erik抬起头。

“我父母这几天不在家，我家有一辆车闲着，也许你可以拿去比赛。”

“为什么？”Erik向他走近，带着一脸不信任的表情。

“什么为什么？”

“你刚才还怀疑我拐走你妹妹，为什么要借车给我？“

那双给人以压迫感的灰绿色眼睛紧盯着Charles。

这个男孩并没有读透人心的奇异能力，但你知道没人能在他面前扯谎。

“就当是谢你给我出主意。”Charles感到那眼神的剖解和拷问，却不想移开视线，“可以吗？”

 

【7】

“吃什么喝什么自己拿。”

Charles说完，跑上楼去准备换掉沾了血的校服。再回来就看见Erik在打开的冰箱门前饱了满怀的果汁和火腿肉。

他放慢了下楼的脚步，

“……先去看看车，怎么样？”

他不得不说服Erik他们可以稍后再吃东西，食物想拿多少都没问题。在他们短暂的相处中，他还未曾如此真切地感到：这是个习惯了贫乏生活的男孩。

Charles带着他的新朋友走下车库。搬进新居的这些日子以来，他已经熟悉了这幢房屋的每个角落，但还远远没有亲切到能将其称之为“家”。

“这个。”他掀开防尘布，Erik惊讶的抽气声在他耳边清晰可辨。

那是一台1957年的雪佛兰科尔维特双座跑车。薄荷色的前盖几乎是簇新的。

“我能不能……？”Erik的手指轻轻擦过那铮亮的漆面。

“当然。”Charles干脆地应允。尽管实际上他并没有权利这样做。

Erik轻巧地翻过车门坐进驾驶座里，爱不释手地抚摸着仪表。

“她太美了。”他轻声说。

“也许我们应该上路转转。”Charles提议。

“你有钥匙？”Erik显然不相信Charles口中那个严厉的继父会把爱车托管给他。

Charles只是微笑着，探进他脑子里无声地反问：

（你还用得着钥匙？）

Erik会意地笑了。

Charles坐进副驾，继而听到引擎被发动了，身下的座椅随之微微震颤着。Erik用一个手势升起车库的卷闸门，踩下油门驶下车道，转了个弯绝尘而去。

深秋傍晚的凉意越过挡风玻璃从他们头顶掠过，耳边只有引擎的嗡鸣。

原来是这样。Charles想。这就是真正驾驭一匹钢铁野兽的感觉，最接近飞翔的感觉。

他们冲向城外，穿过一个又一个街区，两旁的建筑飞快地向后流去，从明丽、崭新的院落到破败、绝望的棚户，它们在转瞬间流走，就像从未真的存在过。他们拍打着方向盘，大笑，尖叫，呼吸着自由。

无忧无虑大概是合适的用词。自从生父死后，Charles再也不曾有过这样的时刻。他没有一个正常的家庭，没有朋友，他唯一的妹妹迟早会给自己惹上麻烦，他的继兄是个恶棍，继父是个卑鄙小人……可是此刻，当他和Erik奔驰在桥上，穿过跳跃着细碎金光的河面，这些问题似乎都变得无足轻重。

这就是他们为什么要飙车。Charles想着，仰头让风梳过他的浅棕色头发。

Erik转下桥，停在河边，熄灭了引擎。

“还不错吧？”Charles说。

“‘不错’？你逗我吗？”Erik笑着点了一支烟，“我从来没碰过这么快的鬼东西。”

Charles不能自控地扬起嘴角。

“嘿，”他倾身向前，叉着手肘歇在仪表板上，“你喜欢什么样的男孩？”

“会开车的。”Erik不假思索地说，“我是说真正会玩车的那种。”

是的，这没什么悬念。Erik会喜欢的只可能是和他一样梳着笔挺的发型、露着健壮手臂的男孩。像魔鬼一样出没在夜色里，像风一样自由来去，酷到令人后颈发凉、汗毛倒竖。谁不想要那样的男人？

“我猜Raven和你有一样的品味。”

“你还在生气吗？关于Raven？”

“不，只是……我不知道该怎么说服她。”

“为什么非要说服她？也许她就是这样的人，这就是她想要的。”

“不不不，”Charles摇头，“你不了解Raven。她是个好女孩……”

“是哦……”Erik讽刺地笑了。

“不、我不是那个意思。”Charles懊恼地解释，“我是说，如果这只是一时的任性呢？我不想她做出什么将来会后悔的事。”

Erik偏过头看着他，那对灰绿色的眼睛满是玩味。

“你想过没有，有些事，不做才会后悔。”

你在想什么，Erik？你想说什么？

他费解地注视着那个男孩，忍不住看向那锐利眼光背后的心绪。理论是这样，不是吗，如果你会读心，你应当能获取关于人心的一切真相。现实却是更加模糊、混乱、摇摆不定的。更多时候，你无法从人心里寻得一个准确答案，因为大多数人并不能为自己解答心中的困惑。

“还是不敢相信你要把这车借我。”他抚摩着方向盘，深情脉脉的样子——他从不会在人前流露的样子。就像只有一副金属躯壳的冷静和忠诚配得上这份深情。

“我能去看你赛车吗？”

“当然，”脱口而出之后Erik似乎有点尴尬。Charles明白他眼神里的意思：你这样子可不太合群。

这没什么。他告诉自己。他并不是非去看一群小混混飙车不可。

他们又在城外绕了一圈，赶在天黑前回到Charles的家门外。

“一起吃晚饭吧，我们可以自己弄点吃的，家里有……”转过路口的瞬间，坐在副驾驶的Charles呆住了。

他看到门口的车道上停着继父的迈腾。

……怎么回事？

他不知道是什么使父母改变了计划，也没有时间来调查这种事。

“……见鬼，”他推着Erik的肩，“下车，快点！”

然而，他的继父已经透过一层客厅的窗子发现自己的爱车被两个小鬼开回家来。Kurt Marko怒气冲冲地夺门出来。

“快跑！”Charles大喊。

Erik从后座抓了他的皮衣，拔腿就跑。

Marko先生气得脸色都青了，咒骂着“兔崽子”“死朋克”之类的字眼追上去。Erik显然不是第一次从一个恼怒的成年人眼皮底下跑路，转眼就逃得不见踪影。

看到Erik的背影消失在街角，Charles才安下心，准备迎接来自继父的一顿好揍。

 

【8】

“Charles？！你的脸怎么了？！”

“没什么。”

Charles竭力用储物柜门隐藏自己，Hank还是不可避免地注意到他下巴上的一大片瘀青。

“怎么了？有人找你麻烦了？谁？”

Hank惊诧万分的追问让Charles感到不耐烦。

“说了没什么。”

走廊的另一侧，Erik照例被他的狐朋狗党包围着，又忍不住似的扭头看向这边。

（我不能在学校里跟你说话，你知道的。）

（我知道。）

（放学后来店里，好吗？）

Charles没有回答，关上储物柜，抱着书走向他的教室。

他早该料到的。他早该知道和那家伙走得太近没有好结果。不知从什么时候起，他已经远远偏离了在新学校谨言慎行的原计划。

他在座位上摊开书，脸上、背上的伤都在隐隐作痛，提醒他这段不算长的人生里从不缺少逃家的理由。但他不能一走了之，不是吗。

他回忆着前一天在那间满是灰尘和油污的车库里，在那个男孩的臂弯里醒来的瞬间。他仍未能估量自己与众不同的头脑还有多少未知的部分，或者……他能否做些什么来改变这一切。不只是窥探，还有碰触，甚至……彻底的改变。

他有权利那样做吗，即便他真的能做到？

能够和他相谈这件事的，只有那个男孩。

 

放学后，Charles像上次一样坐了几站公车到达Logan的车行。车库里只有Erik一个人。

“Logan不在？”他问。

“今天我看店。“

Erik从Logan的办工桌后面拎出一张椅子。

“过来。”他拍了拍椅子示意Charles坐下。

Charles坐下去，把书包丢在脚边。

“去医院了没？”他审讯般地问道。

“没。”他敷衍说，“不要紧，已经不疼了。”

下一秒他的谎话就露了馅，当Erik的手指碰到伤处时，他吃痛地倒抽一口气。

“骗子。”Erik从桌下拖出一个铁皮箱，里面有些生产商不明的绷带、药水和针剂。

“你又能好到哪儿去？在学校里你都不敢跟我说句话。”

“我不是不敢……”挫败的表情暗示着他决定放弃这个话题，他把注意力转到为Charles擦药的动作上，“别动。”

Charles忍耐着没有指出这些药品和工具的卫生状况十分可疑。

桌上的收音机里播报着近些天最引人关注的新闻……古巴局势仍然没有缓和的迹象。

“你害怕么？”Charles问。

“怕什么？”

“新闻里说的那些，古巴，苏联……核战争。”Charles在药水杀到伤处时不自觉地皱眉，“Kurt整天念叨这些，紧张得要命，我家地下室里堆满了焗豆罐头和糖水梨。”

Erik把用过的纱布随手丢在地上，合上药箱推回桌下。

“Klaus——我是说我的养父——他倒是挺高兴的。”他回到Charles面前，但没有再坐下，也许是马上要去干活了，“他认为这个世界没救了，就该炸平了重来。他经常说，我们都是原子的孩子，那是我们的归宿。”

“那你呢？你怎么想？”

“我不在乎。它们都不重要。”

“是吗？核武器，世界大战，这些都不重要？”

“不。”

“那你说什么重要？”

“你。”

Charles无言以对。他呆在那里，抬着脸望向Erik确定不疑的灰绿色瞳子。

他知道Erik想吻他。不用任何特殊能力他也知道。

但Erik中断了他们的对视，目光越过他投向门外。

“Erik，我听说你的车……” 

披着金色长发的少女在注意到Charles的那一刻愣在门边。Charles没见过她身上的连衣裙，或许是借了同学的衣服。

“Raven，”他忙不迭站起来向外走去，被自己的书包绊了，踉跄一下险些跌倒。。

“Charles？！你怎么在这儿？！”

Charles却顾不得回答她的问题，“你没事太好了，我很担心，但是……见到你太好了。”

Erik带着一抹极浅的笑意着走开，把空间让给他们兄妹。

“……对不起。”他捉住Raven戴着彩色手镯的细细的手腕。

“不，我知道你不是……”

“不，听我说。”Charles知道他必须说出来，大多数人并不能听到别人心底的真相。“我爱你。你只需要知道这一件事，无论发生什么，我都一样爱你。我只是希望你得到的一切都是最好的。”

“你是个傻瓜，Charles。”女孩的手指轻轻抚过他的小臂。

“我知道。”

不远处，Erik掀起一辆黑色轿车的破旧前盖，开始他的工作。

 

【9】

Bill Stryker叉着手靠在他的车门上，那台橙黒相间的福特雷鸟被他和他的附庸们包围着。

“出什么事了？”他轻松地问，就像对自己做过的事一无所知。

“什么事你门儿清（you know damn well what happened），Bill。”Erik和他的朋友们坐在堤坝斜坡上，“没什么可说的。”

“所以，你这是认输了？”

“如果这样想能让你满意，那就这样吧。”Erik把烟头掐灭，站起来准备离开。

他已经在这些毫无意义的争夺中浪费了太多时间，差不多整个中学生涯。话虽这样说，除此之外他也想不出有什么“更重要”的事务值得他的青春。他不需要上大学也可以当个得力的汽修工人……或车贼。未来从没给他太多选择。

你毕业之后要做什么？前一天在店里，Charles这样问他。

和现在一样。Erik回答说。

太可惜了，你有这么棒的……天赋。为什么不离开这里，做些有意思的事？

比如什么？

Charles迟疑了一下：我还说不好……但我知道你能做到的不只是这样。

你怎么知道？

这是你的心声（Your heart said so）。

那你也知道我的心现在在说什么。

我知道。Charles说着，带着伤痕的脸上泛起令人振奋的绯红色。

你怎么说？想让我那样做吗？

Charles没有回答。我学了个新戏法。他说着，手指抵住头，嘴角牵起一个自信的微笑。

Erik一时间不解其意，但很快，那个“想法”，那个陌生而熟悉的画面，在他的头脑里渐渐浮起，就像一块礁石在落潮时一点点展露全貌。他看见Charles汗湿的脸和裸露的胸膛，雪花石膏一般的莹白光洁，殷红的乳头挺立着，因剧烈的喘息而上下起伏。那不像图片或是电影，那是活生生的感触，就像是他曾经亲历亲见的……记忆。

那就是我的回答。Charles说。

……不可思议。Erik想要赞叹，但心底更多的是惊诧。Charles能做到这种事，他能让人“记得”从没发生过的事。

我昨天对我父母这样做了。我改了他们的记忆（I made them remember things differently）。这是我能让他住手的唯一办法。

Charles久久地注视着他，那双美得不真实的湖蓝色眼睛，像是在问Erik，又像是在问他自己：我真的能这样做吗？这真的能被允许吗？

Erik没有答案，只有更多疯狂的猜想源源不断。有一个时刻他甚至相信：在未来的某天，只要Charles想要，他可以改变每个人的意志，篡改历史，成为这个世界唯一的王者，千秋万代（once and future）。

“那是什么？”Sean扯了扯他的裤脚。

“是一辆小雪（Chevy）！”Peter眼尖地认出来，“见鬼，它真酷！”

Peter没有说错。那是一台薄荷色的科尔维特，从下游方向飞驰而来，冲过地上的积水，车尾横甩过来，后轮卷起一片浑浊的水花。

“我替他赛行不行？”

Erik猜想自己一定是看错了。驾驶座上的人的是Charles，这是真的吗？他穿着浅棕色的皮衣，同样颜色的墨镜遮住了那双总能看破人心的蓝眼。

Charles跳下车，从嘴边拿掉香烟，把烟蒂丢在灰尘里踩灭。他的头发抹了油，却仍被风吹乱了。

是谁说他不会抽烟的？

Erik看向周围，Sean和Peter都没掩饰他们目瞪口呆的反应，Raven一只手捂着嘴，像是不这样做就会惊得尖叫起来。

“你他妈是谁？”Stryker显然没想到这一遭。谁能想到呢？

Erik正想说点什么，Charles已经做出了解释：

“谁也不是。你可以叫我X。”

Stryker愣了一下，发出一串讥笑。

“好吧，让我和这位神秘人（X man）比划比划。”

他们各自上车就位，Erik提醒还在愣神的Raven：她该去发令了。

Raven深吸了一口气，在两车的车头之间站定，捏着鲜艳手帕的右手高高举起，定了定，用力劈下去。两台跑车从她身边轰鸣而过，向着上游并驾而去，车尾掀起的气流鼓乱了她的金色长发。

Erik仍不能相信刚刚发生的一切。Charles竟然还能给他更多惊讶的理由。

然而，无论承认与否，这就是他想要的。令人后颈发凉、汗毛倒竖的酷。

他凝视着渐渐驶远的车影，无法抑制自己的心跳。

 

【10】

“Stryker那样子，简直了，”Erik转过路口的时候，还在回味之前的胜利，“要我说，没有什么毕业礼物比看到Stryker那瘪三认输的样子更好了。”

“是吗，我想想……”Charles走在他身后，只穿了衬衫，皮衣搭在手臂上，“如果是一辆新车呢？”

“你逗我吗，好像Klaus会给我买车似的。”

尽管Charles表示他现在有能力和办法去面对继父的怒火，Erik还是坚持要带他回自己家。

“以前Klaus要打我的时候，我就跑到Peter家过夜，相信我，大人都是健忘的，过一夜他们就没那么火大了。”

“他经常打你吗？”Charles忍不住问。

“九年级以后就没有了。他知道我会还手。”

他们开门进去。陈设简陋的客厅里，精瘦的中年男子在沙发上和一个金发女人厮磨，黑白的电视屏幕里在报道古巴前方的最新事态，两架美军侦察机被苏联防空导弹击落，而这个居所的主人似乎把这噩耗视为逗趣的余兴节目。

Erik没有打招呼，牵着Charles径直走回他的房间，关上房门。

“那就是Klaus？”

“嗯。”

“确实像个想把地球炸了的家伙。”Charles笑着说。

“他已经是邻居们用来吓唬小孩的怪物了。有人说他是纳粹战犯，有人说他是苏联特务。”

事实上，你知道，他只是一个没什么作为的混帐。这年头，一个面相不善的欧洲人会带来一切关于国土安全威胁的臆想。

Erik的房间就像这个街区的任何房屋一样朴素，屋里有衣柜、床和一张简易书桌。那张窄小的单人床对于一个大男孩来说有点挤了。桌面上的书多半是用过的旧课本，已经落了灰尘，还扔着一本翻烂了的《皇家赌场》。

Charles在那张不甚整洁的床上坐下，“那，你们到底是从哪儿来的？”

“杜塞尔多夫。”

“好地方。”

他说着，伸手把Erik拉近，让他自己的额头靠近对方的。

“嗯？”

“让我看看莱茵河。”Charles低声说。

他闭上眼看进那些封存的记忆里。他看到风雪中的废墟，破毛毯，阴仄的阁楼；他感到寒冷，仿佛阖上眼就会死去的刺骨寒意；有人用德语大声诅咒神明。污浊的河流两岸，只有战争留下的满目疮痍。

Charles的笑意沉了下去，“……很遗憾。”

Erik倒不在意，“不错了，你还知道莱茵河，我的朋友都只会说‘那是哪儿？听着离密歇根不远’。”

“欧洲真是一团糟，不是吗。”

Erik无声地同意。

“我以前的学校里也有，从欧洲回来的军官没地方安置，就送来当老师，那些人打板子可真狠呐……”

“你常挨打么？”Erik问。

“不，不是我，是别的男孩。”Charles说，“我在学校没挨过打。唯一让我高兴的事就是开学。”

Erik低头想了想，大概是想要扭转这个令人沮丧的话题，他问：

“听歌吗？”

Charles笑着点点头。

他从床底下搬出一台45转唱机，片刻后，Elvis磁性的嗓音充满了狭小的房间。

（Baby let me be your lovin' teddy bear...）

“你还有什么想知道的？”

Charles难以决定，他想知道关于Erik的任何事。

“你多大了？”

“什么？”

“我听说你留过级，而且……”他忍着笑，意味明显：别怪我，你看起来就像二十多岁。

“见鬼，谁跟你说的？”Erik有些哭笑不得，“我19。不比你大多少。”

“Erik……”

“我改主意了，不许问问题了。”像是被刚才的问题惹恼了似的，Erik凑近他面前，直盯住他。

我又不会逃跑。Charles想。

但Erik就像怕他跑掉一样伸手揽住他的腰，把他圈得更近。Erik的嘴唇几乎能碰到他的脸颊，在他耳畔跟着音乐喃喃哼唱。

（Run your fingers through my hair and cuddle me real tight...）

即将四唇相接的时候，门外的噪音打断了他们。Klaus在外面砸门：“Erik！把你那鬼叫关了！”

Erik笑着起身去调低了音量，那神态与其说是忌惮，更像是厌烦。

“真不敢相信我赢了一场赛车。”再次被Erik圈进怀里时，Charles轻声说。

当他飞奔在河岸上，狠狠踩住油门，把那台雷鸟甩在身后，迎向那些为他欢呼、尖叫的朋友们，那份自由的、独一无二的激动，即便是他自己天生异禀的大脑也无从伪造。

他听到Erik在他耳边轻笑，余光瞥见墙上那挂落满灰尘的钟表。现在是夜里10点32分。Erik的手扯动他的衬衫下摆。

没人知道明天会发生什么，也许顷刻间红色的核弹就会终结这些尚未开始的故事。

Charles舔了舔嘴唇。他不想后悔。

他想要这个。现在就要。

 

【尾声】

Charles睡醒时天还没有大亮。这是1962年10月28日的清晨。

他睁开眼，房间里是尚未被晨光照亮的沉沉灰色。没有导弹，没有战争，甚至没有他习惯听到的母亲与继父之间的厉声争吵。他在Erik的臂弯里醒来时所见的，只是又一个阴沉的秋日。

单人床仅能勉强容纳他们，Charles被挤在靠墙的一侧，脸颊紧贴着Erik的胸膛。他聆听着另一个男孩平稳的心跳，头脑里开始生出这奇异的直觉：一切都会好起来，每一天都会比前一天更好。

他本想叫醒Erik，但很快意识到今天是周日。他们还有大把时间。

Charles再次阖上眼，知道不久之后会有初生的阳光穿透窗子、在他们睡梦中无所忌惮的脸上涂抹淡淡的金色，就像是为等待未知冒险而画的战彩。

从今开始，每一天都是传奇。

 

【The End】

**Author's Note:**

> 后记：这篇某种程度上算是11/22/63的姊妹篇，因为63是一个关于“losing hope”的故事，写完之后我觉得很丧，就想再写一个同时代的关于“finding hope”的故事，于是就有了这篇。


End file.
